1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an oral hygiene work station placed against a wall and including a work table in which is incorporated a wash basin equipped with a spray attachment and at least one base cabinet disposed on a base so as to accommodate additional elements.
There exsits oral hygiene work stations at which patients can be educated and which also allow prophylactic work to be done on the patient. In addition to the fixedly installed work table having a wash basin and a spray fitting, oral hygiene work stations include base cabinets or base-mounted structures equipped with compartments and/or drawers to accommodate additional elements, such as a periodontal spray and a video device.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Essentially two concepts are known for oral hygiene work stations. In one concept, the part of the work table including the wash basin is angled in the manner of the base of the letter L. In this concept, a patient and a dental assistant sit facing one another. Its advantage is that direct cooperation is possible between the dental assistant and the patient; and that additional elements can easily be integrated. The drawback of this concept is its rigidity and that it requires too much space. In the other concept, the work table is placed against a wall--generally a wall equipped with a mirror--in the manner of a rectangular console table. The dental assistant and the patient sit next to one another. An oral hygiene work station equipped in this manner also has the advantage that additional elements can easily be integrated. Its drawback is that only indirect cooperation is possible between the dental assistant and the patient.